Warm
by Kalira69
Summary: Mister Mistoffelees is really not built for winter weather - fortunately his mate's thick fur is nice and warm, and their den is cosy even with the bitter cold of ice and snow outside.


Well if ever there was a fandom I didn't think I'd ever be writing for. . . (Okay, admittedly, there are quite a few of those in my fandom list. This one is still rather surprising. But it was fun.)

* * *

Rum Tum Tugger stirred lazily at the sound of a pawstep, quirking an ear towards the den's entrance. When another came a moment later he raised his head to slant a look in that direction only to see a sleek shadow of a figure slip through. A curious mew caught in his throat - Mistoffelees was normally silent as a shadow when he walked. Even Tugger, with his big ears and his senses so carefully attuned to Misto, usually couldn't hear him.

Misto shivered and shook out his fur, making a tiny sound of misery and lifting one paw, shaking it restlessly. Ice glittered in the fur between his toes as he wriggled them.

Tugger yowled softly and bright blue eyes rose to meet his own.

Misto paused, helplessly shaking off each of his paws again in turn, then leapt lightly forwards and hurried across the den. Tugger twisted a little more towards his back, stretching out, and Misto hopped up into the nest alongside him.

"Tug. . ." Misto hesitated, and Tugger yawned carelessly, reaching up to snag Misto behind the neck and tugging him down. Misto sniffed, then purred a single soft note and buried his paws in the low vee of Tugger's ruff as he relaxed, nestling in close.

Tugger smiled and gave a rumbling, lazy purr, winding his body around Misto's tightly-curled one with a flick of his tail. Misto kneaded his ruff and chest, his own smoother purr joining Tugger's as he tucked his back legs up and twisted to get comfortable in the bigger shelter of Tugger's lean body and thick fur.

"Are you sure I'm not too cold?" Misto asked, even as he nestled his face into Tugger's ruff with a possessive nudge of his cheekbone against Tugger's collarbone.

Tugger laughed, nuzzling the top of Misto's head. His ears twisted backwards but he didn't protest, only butting his head gently upwards. "Can barely feel it." Tugger assured him honestly; there was the tiny prickle of a chill in a few places where the melting ice had dripped all the way through his fur to his skin, but Tugger was built for resistance to the winter weather and Mistoffelees was very definitely not, with his coat so sleek and elegant and so very _thin_.

Velvety soft it might be, and much neater than Tugger's wild coat ever was without a good deal of effort put into grooming - perhaps even then - but he froze through in moments when the weather turned cold. Tugger licked Misto's nearer ear affectionately, then put his head down, nudging Misto's closer under his jaw, against his throat where his fur was softest.

Misto squirmed, flexing his paws and then tucking them inwards before his claws could do more than dig into Tugger's ruff, far short of his skin. Tugger laughed quietly and flicked one ear, tail coiling up around his own legs to rest along Misto's hips and back.

Tugger hadn't been uncomfortably cold before - aside from his thick coat, the den was well-insulated and the nest inside piled high with fluffy blankets and pillows - but the warm presence of his mate tucked against his chest and belly was soothing and comfortable. He fell asleep once more, throat and chest still throbbing with a heavy purr.

He was still comfortably warm when he was woken by a restive shifting in the nest and in his arms, followed by a sharp, if gentle, nip high under his jaw. He groaned, shifting a little, and Misto began wriggling free of his embrace.

Tugger pouted as he opened his eyes, only to get a paw planted on his nose. He yowled a complaint, snorting and shaking his head.

"Everlasting Cat, Tug, how do you not _roast_?" Misto asked, wriggling a little further out of his grasp, panting softly. Tugger cocked his head and stretched lazily. He was a bit toasty, it was true, but it was only making him feel lazier and quite like going back to sleep. Preferably with his mate tucked up close again. He slanted a look at Misto.

"You should try this thing in the summer." Tugger said, amused, rolling his shoulders to fluff out his ruff.

Misto eyed him. "Tug, if you try that with me in the summer I'll. . . I'll. . ."

Tugger rolled over and lifted his head, tail swishing. "You'll what?" he asked archly, waggling his eyebrows and drawing up one rear leg.

"I'll . . . disappear you right into the pond!" Misto said firmly, sitting up tall. He dipped his head to smooth the fur over his shoulder with a few delicate licks.

"You _wouldn't_." Tugger said, horrified.

Misto sniffed smugly, tail lashing, and continued neatening his now perfectly smooth fur even as he flicked a sly look up at Tugger.

Tugger narrowed his own eyes, thinking of the _hours_ it took to dry out his heavy, thick coat when it got soaked, and the dreadful mess it made of him even after. He growled softly. Misto made another little smug sound and raised one paw, beginning to wash his ear, eyes closed.

Tugger twisted his hips and pounced, tumbling Misto over with a sharp, startled yowl and sprawling atop him. Misto thrashed and kicked, but he was trying not to cause any real harm and he was so much smaller that if Tugger stretched out on top of him he could hardly get loose without using his claws or his magic.

" _Rum Tum Tugger._ " Misto squirmed again, then went still with a sigh, evidently realising the same thing and giving in to his predicament.

Tugger nuzzled his throat and shoulder, giving him a few proprietary licks. Misto huffed a little, but he tucked his nose against Tugger's ruff and returned the gesture affectionately all the same.

"You know I love it when you growl my name that way." Tugger said, rolling his hips suggestively and nipping gently at Misto's shoulder, inching towards his scruff.

Misto shuddered and mewled, body going a little more lax beneath Tugger. "You- You like _everything_ , Tug." he retorted playfully, tilting his jaw up and nipping at one of Tugger's ears with a soft laugh.

"Everything about you, beautiful." Tugger countered with a sultry look.

Misto snorted, though his tail coiled up self-consciously. He wriggled again, freeing his front paws and sliding them up Tugger's chest, ruffling his fur, to wrap around his shoulders. "Love you too, Tug." he said, gently butting his head against Tugger's.

Tugger's purr deepened and he angled his head to rub their cheeks together hard, even as he let himself slide partially away, weight coming to rest on the nest instead of his little mate. Misto stretched lazily, then gave a long sigh, but didn't pull away. Tugger smiled, hiding it behind Misto's ear as he nuzzled close, not wanting to drive Misto away by being _too smug_.

"Stop that." Misto said into his ruff, and Tugger tilted his head, curious. "Smug, predictable tom." He sniffed, resting his chin on Tugger's shoulder.

Tugger laughed, stroking the length of Misto's back and nuzzling him. "Anyone should be smug to have such a lovely mate." he praised.

Misto snorted again, but his paws were twining into Tugger's thick fur once more and his body curled sweetly into Tugger's.


End file.
